and yet you know
by aeyta
Summary: a short piece. tomoyo's views but not tomoyo's views. strange thing. im a strange person. anyways, sakura knows tomoyo's biggest secret or "flaw" and tomoyo is thankful to have such a good friend. this fanfic isnt too angsty or really romantic, just... ba


**and yet you know**  
written by aeyta  
_note_: its short. short and sweet. well, no, not really sweet. but its short. thats what counts right? oh no, acutlaly it doesnt really count. but it could count. it could. really. it could. okay. im just rambling now. i should shut up. okay. ill shut up. i thank anybody whos ever reviewed my fanfiction, flames or things. i have a mental problem. ^^;; i do things i dont mean to do so if i do something out of the ordinary dont mind me. im just going crazy and slightly insane. wow. im bored to talk like that. either that or i really dont want to go along with this fic. he he... _REALnote_: by now you people should know im a huge fan of tomoyo/syaoran. ^^;; i just love them together more and more the more i think of them together. this is kinda whatchamacallit, er... confusing. so if you dont get it, its not you, its me and my uncomprehendable writing skills.  
_synopsis_: a short piece. tomoyo's views but not tomoyo's views. strange thing. im a strange person. anyways, sakura knows tomoyo's biggest secret or "flaw" and tomoyo is thankful to have such a good friend.   
  
>> **debut** <<   
  
Tomoyo got up, off of her bed. Her bed was one of those simple wooden, brown ones. It was simple, very, very simple. The wood was very smooth, definitely polished a good number of times, the wood still seemed fresh as if it was cut only yesterday. There was a small, simple design etched in the middle arche and the mattress was white, fluffy and soft. On her bed laid a soft, feather down blanket.   
  
The bed was actually rather small compared to everything else in Tomoyo's house, in fact, her room was rather plain. The walls were stark white and there was a small desk set that matched the bed, a small wooden holder with two pencils and a pen in it was the only thing on her desk.   
  
Her drawer was in another corner of her bedroom and suddenly, her room seemed so large and plain and... brown and white.   
  
Bland actually.   
  
She looked around her room, though there wasn't much to look out. She then walked to her desk and pulled out one of the drawers to withdraw a small, dark blue photo album.   
  
Tomoyo smiled as she saw a picture of two people. Two very special people, two very special friends.   
  
She put one finger on the picture and smiled, almost awkwardly.   
  
(at this moment the camera should zoom in on the picture and view two people.)   
  
She smiled as she saw Sakura in all her glory, Sakura was smiling, holding her wand. The girl's emerald-like eyes had a certain shine to it and her face beamed with pride. Then, Tomoyo looked at the guy next to her, Syaoran. Syaoran who had dark brown hair and amazingly light brown eyes. Almost hazel.   
  
Syaoran, who held one long, gleaming, silver sword and Syaoran who held a somewhat glare and somewhat embarrased look on his face.   
  
Syaoran, whose heart was captured by Sakura and who in return, captured Sakura's heart.   
  
Syaoran, who was so kind yet so evil. Such an evil that could not be named.   
  
Tomoyo's smile faltered along time ago, it was gone, now replaced with a frown. A frown on her angelic face. But then, that would be an overstatement. She didn't look exactly angelic, but more porcelain. A complicated masterpiece that looks like it could break so easily.   
  
But no, Tomoyo Daidouji does not break. She will not break.   
  
She refuses to break.   
  
_That's right. You refuse._   
  
_You refuse to see the truth. Denial is something that is so common to you, isn't it?_   
  
"Ah... but Tomoyo, you know the answer to that," Tomoyo's soft voice broke into the air, she was talking to herself.   
  
_If only they could see you now. They'd see how strange and insane you are. Talking to yourself indeed!_   
  
"But they do not see me now."   
  
Tomoyo looked at the photo album once more, she flipped the page.   
  
This was insanity in raw form.   
  
The page was blank. As was the next, and the next, and the next, and the next.   
  
And yet, she still kept on flipping the pages.   
  
_Stop it, you know there's nothing there._   
  
A pout.   
  
_Then that would ruin all the fun. And yes, there is something there._   
  
A sigh of exasperation.   
  
_One picture._   
  
A slight smile that flickered.   
  
_But it _is_ a picture, so it counts!_   
  
Glimmers of hope, shatter.   
  
_Don't kid yourself, the glass is half-empty._   
  
Matter-of-fact expression.   
  
_To me it seems half-full._   
  
Tomoyo finished flipping all the pages, she stood up and put her photo album back in her drawer, only to retrieve a shoebox that was falling apart.   
  
She took the lid off to reveal hundreds of pictures...   
  
of him.   
  
Syaoran.   
  
Tomoyo smiled.   
  
_Still obsessed.. tch._   
  
_I don't care._   
  
_You do care for him._   
  
_Oh, but I do! In fact, I do so much I tried to keep it secret!_   
  
_You keep everything secret._   
  
_Sakura knows. I don't know how._   
  
_She's your best friend, she knows everything about you._   
  
_In and out._   
  
_In and out._   
  
_In and out._   
  
>>** milieu **<<   
  
The small girl smiles and laughs with her friends. She is happy, she truly is, yet she has one part of her that is somewhat remorseful and sad.   
  
That girl is in love with her best friend's lover. And she has been for years and years and years and years and years..   
  
She doesn't regret not loving someone else though.   
  
The act of loving him is just enough.   
  
For he is wonderful, her _cheri_, her cherished.   
  
And her best friend knows too.   
  
Her best friend knows her well.   
  
Too well.   
  
And her best friend knows her well enough that it would be no use to give him up.   
  
Her best friend treats her the same and knows that she loves him and knows that she knows that she loves him.   
  
Her best friend won't tell anyone. Her best friend is special.   
  
Her best friend smiles to her and says kind words, never bringing up the fact that she loves him.   
  
And her, the four words she always thinks night and day, not a question and not a statement.   
  
_"And yet you know."_   
  
>>** fin **<<   
  
_authorsendnote_ : made no sense, ne? its okay. im sure you're not the only confused ones.   
  



End file.
